


【柚天】【医疗组情人节48h联文】Double Sweeties

by Amber_yan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_yan/pseuds/Amber_yan
Summary: 组内联文，情人节贺文大家情人节快乐呀w（虽然已经过了orz）已退役设定，因为是情人节就不让他们带娃了带宠物叭之所以起这个题目是有原因的哟





	【柚天】【医疗组情人节48h联文】Double Sweeties

**Author's Note:**

> “金天天”指小兔子，“金博洋”才是正经天总
> 
> 不要问我中国东北的兔子为什么能和日本秋田的狗狗无障碍交流...（可能是因为爱吧）
> 
> 小动物间的交流，本来想表现出两只奶团子的阔爱，结果笔法拙劣变成了幼儿园画风...见谅

一.

   “小家伙，你还好吗？”

    温柔的男声从头顶的通气孔传来，金天天竖起耳朵，只觉得这声音有些熟悉，这是它在黑暗中颠簸了不知多久后唯一的安慰。

    但那丝安全感也立刻被后腿间歇性的酸麻冲散得一干二净。陌生的环境和过去长达数小时的飞行让它紧张地把自己缩成一团，胸口快速地起伏着，金天天把两只耳朵紧紧贴上脑袋，觉得自己本身就脆弱的胆子离吓破只有一根兔毛那么点的距离。

    “那……我的毛毛好像比其他兔兔长一点，胆子会不会也要大一点？”  
   
    因为这个问题它略微苦恼地跑了会儿神，意识到之后赶紧甩甩脑袋，重新把注意力转回到外面的世界。

    估计是被自己的安静吓到了，男人急促地说了些什么，轻轻敲击着箱子，接着是一阵慌乱的脚步声。它见状只好扑腾几下，努力弄出动静好引导这个人类早点让自己从这方监狱里解脱出去。

     “等一下，马上就好哦。”

    尖锐的裁纸刀小心地戳进一点边缘，缓缓划开包裹得里三层外三层的箱子。  
透过缝隙的天光不断扩大，金天天终于完全暴露在光线当中，它眯起眼睛，男人把笼子从运输箱里提出来，轻松把它提到眼前的位置，对它笑着挥了挥手。

    这张脸小兔子以前在旧人类（它决定这么称呼从前和自己生活的那个人）片刻不离手的那个发光的小薄片上见过，乍地看来居然和他有点像，特别是在露出那种表情的时候——都是见牙不见眼的。金天天凑到笼子透明的那一侧，小鼻子左右晃着翕动，企图从他身上闻出点熟悉的味道来。

    没有旧人类身上时不时冒出的一股呛兔子的味道，这个人周身的那种味道淡了许多。金天天享受地眯起眼睛，觉得那和自己身上沐浴泡泡的味儿很像，它喜欢得不行。

    目前为止，金天天觉得这个新人类很符合自己的要求，要是跟以前那个一样也有尖尖的小牙齿就更完美了。

    “欢迎光临～因为你的主人昨天才说你要来，所以收拾得有些仓促了，款待不周啦。”

    金天天小步迈出笼子，立起身体四处望了望，疑惑不解地看着男人双手合十地冲自己弯弯腰，决定还是不去理会。小爪子踩在光滑的木地板上有些打滑，它撑着四条腿控制速度，麻溜地钻进了扶手椅下面的空隙里打量起新房间。

   男人没来管自己，他架上眼镜，仔细研究着跟它一起被寄来的的兔粮袋子、零食、沐浴泡泡等一干用品，最终犹豫着小心倒出了正确的量放在金天天的小碗里，起身离开了。

    小兔子眨眨眼，不太理解自己的房间里为什么会有那么多尺寸偏大的绳子、房屋和饭碗。倦意袭来，它揉了揉自己白乎乎的脸，抖抖浑身蓬松的毛，伸了个懒腰准备趴在铺的小毯子上好好歇一歇。  
        

二.

  “我们小天总怎么样？”

    羽生结弦刚放下兔粮，那边金博洋的FaceTime正好打来，按下接听键，恋人占满整个屏幕角度刁钻的脸庞就跳了到他眼前，然而羽生眼里只看得到对方灿烂的笑，其他的随着刚刚的慌乱一起被抛诸脑后。

   “小天总很好。”他笑着推开房间门，把镜头对准已经乖乖蹲在小毯子上的金天天，“天天都不问问我吗？”

    他故意装作委屈，果不其然被屏幕里人顺了顺毛：“不做运动员的羽生结弦还是会好好照顾自己的，这点我放心。”屏幕里的金博洋咧嘴笑着，露出那颗虎牙。

    镜头转回前置，两人四目相对，丝毫没有意识到他们的嘴角扬起来就再也没办法放下。

  “时差还没倒过来吗？你那边现在大概才早上四点钟吧？”羽生把iPad支在茶几上，自己一屁股在榻榻米上坐下，单手撑着脸，“记得穿厚点，加拿大的春天来得比亚洲晚多了。”

    金博洋嗯嗯地应着，慵懒地翻了个身，埋在枕头里的脸庞被挤出一个滑稽的表情：“谁说我没倒时差，我这是订的闹钟，估摸着我们小天天差不多落地了才打的FaceTime。”

    他这才注意到对方刚刚一直趴在床上，瞬间板起脸孔：“说过多少次了天天？不许趴着玩手机，对颈椎不好。”

   “是是是，怕了您了。”金博洋嘟囔着回身把枕头扔在床头半倚上去。成天“天总天总”地叫着，也不知道谁才是霸道独裁的那个。

  “我这边安顿好了，我们队终于舍得花钱了，你看这酒店。”金博洋举起手机环绕了一圈给老妈子附身的恋人展示，“空调暖气劲儿贼足，装的有恒温系统呢。”

   “那就好。”羽生端详他的眉眼，只恨电子设备的拍摄效果不足以真实到弥补他心中对金博洋的思念，对方看他直愣愣地盯着屏幕，眯起眼睛，手背搭在额头上傻乎乎地笑。

    他们有一搭没一搭地聊了些琐事，从奥瑟后移的发际线聊到加拿大的薯条分量太足。窗外的日光慢慢西斜，仙台的客厅洒满橙红的夕阳，金博洋那边的窗帘缝里也透过了些许熹微晨光。并非久别，话没有那么多，聊到最后两个人只是开着视频，伴随着睡醒的金天天小爪子抓挠的哒哒声相看两不厌。

    羽生早金博洋三年退役，最后一役让他完成了全世界上第一个4A，也让他收获了全世界最美好的爱情。昔日在后台因为自己的离去忍不住落泪的少年，如今已经是能够在外训独当一面的领队了。  再过不久，等金博洋结束了外训的任务，他们就会正式在仙台同居。家里的一半空间都已经被人还在多伦多的金博洋邮寄来的一堆收藏和成箱的奖牌堆满了，墙上本来零零散散地被羽生贴了几张自己的游戏海报，空闲的地方则全部被金博洋的占满。当然还有两只宠物——金博洋的狮子兔和羽生的秋田犬。本来有些冷淡的装修风格被两个中二青年的热情塞得满满当当，充斥着生活琐碎却令人幸福的喧闹。

     万事俱备，羽生结弦离自己梦想的生活只有一个金博洋的空缺。

    “时间过得真快。”长时间的静默让金博洋再次被困意侵染，他闭起眼睛含含糊糊地念叨，“一转眼我们都老夫老夫的了。”

   “这么称呼真的没问题吗？”羽生被他逗笑了，“我们明明都只有三十多岁啊。”

   “原来牛哥还知道自己三十多岁了呀？”金博洋来了精神，“那么用自己的昵称给宠物起名字是这样的成年人应该干的事情吗？”

   “你说柚子？”前日本花滑绝对王者歪了歪脑袋表示不理解，“它本身的颜色就很像柚子皮啊。”

  “可那是你粉丝对你的爱称呀！每次叫它都觉得怪怪的。”

    “天天居然还好意思说我！房间里那只小兔子又叫什么呢？”他不服气地反驳着，仿佛又回到了在冰场上逗拘谨腼腆的金博洋和自己一起仰天大笑的时候，那个吵闹咋呼的年纪，“我叫它的时候难道不觉得奇怪吗！”

   “都是因为你先那么叫的！而且我们可是一大一小两个天总，不一样的。”金博洋厚着脸皮耍赖，冲着镜头吐吐舌头。

    两个人对视一眼，再也绷不住地大笑出声。

     “回家能赶得上情人节吗？”羽生结弦从地板上爬起来，抬起眼镜擦着笑出的眼泪，嗓音兴奋得差点破了音。

    金博洋笑得和被子滚成一团，此刻正忙着从里面扑腾出来，大声回应：

    “能！”  
三.

  “柚子你看，这是...金天天，它是一只小兔子。”

    金天天正要抱怨新人类居然连招呼都不打一声就把自己关进笼子里，抬头却看到一张毛茸茸的大脸凑在笼子边谨慎地闻来闻去。

    啊，那好像是条狗。金天天抽抽鼻子，瞬间丧失了兴趣。还在宠物店里呆着的时候就熟悉了它们的味道，它无聊地伸了个懒腰，懒洋洋地凑上去嗅嗅那条狗浅黄的皮毛，在新人类期待的眼神中配合地走个过场，一不小心和它湿润的鼻子碰了个正着。

    有点洁癖的金天天还没来得及洗把脸，狗狗倒是先嗷地一声蹦出老远，把新人类和它自己都吓了一跳。

    “柚子，柚子，它是小兔子啊。”羽生结弦赶紧上前抱住害怕到哀嚎的狗狗，不停拍着它以示安慰。随后他把柚子抱在怀里，另一只手揉了揉金天天的耳朵。

    “你看，没事的，去打个招呼吧。”

     柚子颤巍巍地从人类怀里抬起头，眼框湿润，尾巴紧紧贴着腿，小心翼翼地凑过来，和笼子保持着十厘米的距离，嗅了嗅上面的味道，还是紧张到呜呜哀叫。

     金天天叹了口气，觉得这条狗傻到不行，只能由自己打破僵局了。

    “我是金天天，是只兔子，喜欢牧草和兔粮，不吃狗狗。”

    “可是你的毛毛好长。”被称为柚子的狗狗委屈巴巴，“我见过的兔子不是这样的，味道也不一样。”

    “就算毛毛长也是兔子！而且这是沐浴泡泡的味道！你的主人没帮你洗过澡吗？”金天天生气到几乎蹦起来，这只狗狗居然不喜欢自己最爱的沐浴泡泡。

    柚子无辜地摇了摇头，但终归是接受了它确实是兔子的事实，尾巴左右摇晃着向它示好：“你好呀金天天，我是柚子，秋田犬，喜欢草莓和小番茄。”

    围观的羽生结弦不可能知道发生了什么，但看到柚子状态恢复正常还是松了一口气，他试探着慢慢打开了金天天的笼子门，警惕地用手护住跑出保护区的小兔子，一边对柚子下着命令：  
       
  “不许咬它哦。”

    重获自由的金天天被捂得严严实实，有些不爽，一个急转弯从他的魔掌下逃脱出来，一溜烟蹿到了柚子脚边，接着撒腿就跑。

    眼看着柚子兴奋地追上前去，尖尖的鼻吻已经快要挨上小兔子的尾巴尖，羽生倒抽一口冷气，伸手去拦，可是已经来不及了，柚子猛扑到金天天前面拦住了它的去路。

    然而他的一声“柚子住手”已经到了喉咙口，却见狗狗低下头，舔了舔小兔子被他捂乱了的几撮毛毛，两只毛团子开始追追赶赶地玩得不亦乐乎。

    羽生结弦咽下嗓子里的那句话，暗暗嘲笑自己神经过敏，如释重负地起身把面对面的两间宠物房紧闭的门全部打开，拍了张照片给金博洋发了过去。

 poohintheforest：  
#picture#  
它们成功会合啦！

1j0b0y3:  
我的天啊，怎么做到的？厉害啊牛哥！！！

四.

“天天？天天？”柚子拱拱金天天的肚子，差点没把小兔子顶得翻了个身。

  “干嘛？”正在吃饭的金天天不明所以，“等我吃完饭再一起玩呗。”

   狗狗摇摇头，眼睛里闪着期待的光，伸出爪子拍拍它的小碗：“不是…那个…你的兔粮…好吃吗？”

  “可好吃了！你尝尝？”金天天慷慨地用小爪爪把碗往柚子面前一推，满足地看着柚子嘎吱嘎吱嚼得不亦乐乎。

  碗里的兔粮只顶一口的量，柚子意犹未尽：“里面有玉米片，好吃。”

“我那边还有一整袋，要吃吗？”  
     
   柚子眼睛一亮，跟着金天天一起小步跑到对面的房间，循着味道找到了那袋兔粮，狗狗用牙齿把封闭的包装咬开，两只小家伙并排蹲着大吃一通，在羽生结弦闻声赶来之前逃之夭夭。

   不过后来小兔子被罚掉了苹果干，狗狗被减免了火腿零食，还在各自的房间里关了一天禁闭，就又是另一码事了。

五.

   金天天侧卧在通往花园的玻璃门前，冷漠地看着玻璃门外的柚子急促地跑来跑去，爪子敲着玻璃砰砰作响。

“活该，谁让你把我仅剩的一瓶沐浴泡泡弄翻了。”

  余怒未消的小兔子闭目养神，对外面狗子哀求的眼神视若罔闻。

 “诶？兔兔在干什么呢？”端着洗衣筐到阳台收衣服的羽生结弦看着小兔子安静地趴成一小团，不禁伸手揉揉它柔软的毛毛，满脸所有人看到可爱的东西都会露出的迷之笑容。

 “咚。”

    一声闷响，他惊得抬头向前望去，这才看到自家狗子两只爪子和整张脸紧贴在玻璃门上看着小兔子，眼神格外委屈。

 “天天……”

   被兔子朋友冷落的狗狗垂头丧气地趴在自己的毯子上，觉得未来都没了光亮，渐渐地，万念俱灰的小狗狗陷入沉睡。

    朦胧中，一团毛绒绒的东西蹭了蹭它的脸颊，有些犹豫地挨着爪子趴了下来，温热的体温和柔软的触感仿佛顺着前爪传到心脏。

    柚子迷迷糊糊地用鼻尖蹭了蹭自己的小朋友，安心地在午后的暖阳里打起盹。  
六.

    “天天！这里！”  
       
    戴着口罩和帽子的羽生结弦混在接机的人群中，远远地朝那个熟悉的身影挥手大喊。同款装备的金博洋迅速找到了声音的来源，拖拽着行李箱直直朝他奔来。等到两人之间的距离以肉眼可见的速度缩小时，他张开手臂，笑着看对方助跑几步，一把甩开行李箱，毫无顾忌地扑进自己怀里。

    相伴了近十年的身体，仿佛他们生来就是为了与对方拥抱般契合。金博洋因为奔跑而愈发显著的心跳紧贴着他的胸口，羽生结弦偏过头，恋人发梢熟悉的香味让他忍不住深呼吸，把自己整个浸泡在金博洋甜甜的味道里。

    从站上同一片冰场起，他们拥抱的次数数都数不清，却越发珍贵。他拍拍恋人的背，两人心照不宣地在引起路人注意之前同时放开手。相同戒指的光芒收敛在厚厚的手套中，像是孩子悄悄藏在隐蔽处的糖果和猫咪的小玩笑，既不愿人知晓，又希望看到人们发现时大吃一惊的神情。顽劣俏皮，化作两人装做朋友并肩聊天时眉眼间闪过的一丝恶作剧得逞的得意。

   “我们回来啦！”

    钥匙开门的声音把正在努力伸爪去够桌上散发着香甜味道盒子的金天天和柚子吓了一跳，小兔子一翻身躲在了狗狗身后，没见过金博洋的柚子把它挡得严严实实，警惕地对着金博洋呲起牙齿。

   “诶等等，那个是我的旧人类啊！柚子你别叫！”金天天定睛一看，赶紧碰碰它的尾巴。

    羽生刚想把金博洋拉到身后向柚子示意他是自己人，就看到小兔子爪爪一拍，自家狗狗立刻偃旗息鼓，颇为宽慰地抿唇笑了。

   “咋回事儿？突然不叫了？”被羽生挡住的金博洋好奇地按着他的肩膀踮起脚尖，看见小兔子之后兴奋地冲他拍拍手：“来儿子！过来抱抱！”

    小兔子迈着内八字的小碎步跑到他身边，亲昵地蹭蹭他的手，被金博洋一把抱在怀里盘了个够。

   “抱歉哦，这个可不能给你们吃。”羽生绕过那一人一兔，拿起茶几上的一个包装精美的大礼盒，在柚子期盼的眼神注视下摸摸它的头，毫不犹豫地转身去帮金博洋拎箱子了。

    金博洋揣着小兔子暖着手，打量起羽生一手布置的房间，视线挪到桌上点燃的香薰蜡烛和颇为直男的玫瑰花红心，终于忍俊不禁，露出了怀里的那只兔子和正在接近的那个人都爱到了骨子里的虎牙。

    金天天被从怀里抱到地上，然后眼睁睁地看着自己刚刚怎么也够不到的香甜被那个新人类喂到它的旧人类嘴里。

   “情人节快乐，我的天天。”

    等不及巧克力在口中融化，羽生结弦揽过金博洋的腰，在热烈的酒心和柔滑的可可中交换了一个绵长的吻。

    小兔子敏捷地往后跳了跳，这才没被从天而降的外套和衣服盖在底下。

    为什么那两个人一副要吃掉对方的样子？他们也是甜甜的吗？它疑惑不解地歪歪耳朵，最终还是决定亲自去找自己的柚子问问缘由。

    以后亲自上嘴试一试就好了嘛。金天天冲进狗狗毛绒绒的怀抱，心满意足地想。

 

 

END.


End file.
